Dramatis Personae
by Yakaji
Summary: A stylistic look into the lives of the characters of Bleach. Character studies done in simple interactions. [SPOILERS]
1. Brushstrokes

Author's note: The following is done in script format. I'm aware this is technically against the rules, but I'm not posting this as a script. Rather, it's a conscious choice of presentation style, meant to take advantage of the format. Hopefully no one minds too much._

* * *

_

_SCENE - The Fourth Division intensive care unit, on a second-floor balcony. Hinamori Momo sits on a three-legged wooden stool, looking out over a small garden shadowed by two plum trees. In her right hand, she holds a white horse-hair brush. An easel stands beside her, supporting a canvas half-filled with heavy oil brushstrokes. The bottom of the canvas is obscured by her body. The form of the garden is clearly visible in the developing painting. Hinamori looks out over the garden, and a small smile touches her face. She trails the brush across a palette, mixing yellows and greens._

_A soft hiss announces the opening of a shoji screen behind her._

VOICE: Um. Hinamori?

_Hinamori turns, and her smile widens as she sees the face of her old friend._

HINAMORI: Shiro-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on assignment.

_She doesn't stand, but waves him closer. Hinamori turns back to the canvas, dabbing spots of yellow-green to mark the spreading leaves of the larger of the two plum trees. Its branches fan across the garden, shading beds of flowers. Sheltering. Hinamori continues painting as they talk._

HITSUGAYA: I told you, Hinamori, don't call me... Ch. Anyway, Matsumoto is holding things together while I'm gone. If there are any problems, she'll contact me. But I wanted to... See how you were doing.

HINAMORI: Oh, I'm fine Shiro-chan. Unohana-taicho has been great! She says I'm all better now, but she wants to watch me for a few weeks to make sure. She got me this room. This is her private garden. Isn't it beautiful, Shiro-chan? Her quarters are just opposite from here. You can see them past the plum trees.

HITSUGAYA: And the... painting? That was her idea too?

HINAMORI: Yeah. Unohana-taichou thought it might be relaxing. She told me to paint what I feel. What do you think, Shiro-chan? Do you like it? Do you think I'm any good?

_Hitsugaya stares at the canvas for only a moment before turning away, facing back toward the open shoji screens and the tatami-floored room beyond. His expression is tight and unreadable as he folds his arms across his chest. Hinamori washes her brush to clear the green paint, and then daubs an already-mixed crimson from the palette._

HITSUGAYA: It could use some work.

_Hinamori's face falls. She swivels toward Hitsugaya, looking up at him with a hurt expression._

HINAMORI: You really think so, Shiro-chan? I... and I thought it was good... I keep thinking about you when I paint.

_Tears creep into Hinamori's eyes. Her voice trembles, quivering with repressed pain._

HINAMORI: I wanted... I wanted you to like it, Shiro-chan. It's... it's pretty, isn't it? Why don't you...

_Hitsugaya rounds on her, his voice an uncharacteristic hiss. He stabs his finger at a part of the canvas blocked by Hinamori's body, under the shade of the larger plum tree._

HITSUGAYA: What's this, Hinamori? Tell me that.

HINAMORI: It's... it's us, Shiro-chan. It's us, together. Don't you... don't you like that? Don't you want that?

_Hinamori's eyes are wide with anxiety as she smiles at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pinches his eyes shut, and his shoulders sag ponderously. When he speaks, his voice is soft._

HITSUGAYA: You don't... You really don't see it, do you...? C'mon, Hinamori. We're going to go talk to Unohana.

_Hitsugaya offers his hand to Hinamori, and she accepts it timidly. He pulls her to her feet and leads her back through the shoji screen, pulling it shut behind him. Wind blows through the garden, rattling the easel on the now-empty balcony._

_The painting is still no more than half finished, but in a bed of roses beneath the spreading arms of the plum tree lie two figures. They hold each other in a tight embrace. One wears a white captain's cloak. The other is naked. A large pool of red surrounds them both._


	2. Suggestions

_SCENE - Outside a very small, whitewalled cabin, with its back to a pond. The cabin is home to JUSHIRO UKITAKE. A dusting of snow covers the ground and a few short trees which stand at intervals around the cabin. The sun shines in the East, barely an hour above the horizon. SHIGEKUNI YAMAMOTO-GENRYUSAI, bent by age and responsibility, Captain General of the Gotei 13, stands surveying the cabin with his hands clasped behind his back, the pale cloak of captaincy fluttering in a soft wind. Yamamoto sucks in a breath of the crisp air and steps forward to knock on the cabin door. A hacking cough echoes from inside, and the door is pushed open._

UKITAKE: Oh, Captain General! Come in. Come in, please. What can I do for you?

_Ukitake motions the old man inside as another cough racks his body._

YAMAMOTO: I have a proposal. I'd like you to think on it. Are you feeling well today?

_Yamamoto's voice betrays no emotion as he enters the cabin, removing his reed sandals. Ukitake offers him a hand to help with the step up into the living space, but Yamamoto ignores it. They walk side by side as Ukitake responds, moving into the cabin's central room where a futon still lays unrolled, its covers thrown back as if Ukitake had only now risen from bed._

UKITAKE: Well enough, Sir. Why don't you sit down? If you'd like, I can brew some tea and you can explain this proposal to me.

_Yamamoto lowers himself to the floor and shakes his head, motioning Ukitake to sit as well._

YAMAMOTO: That won't be necessary, Jushiro. Let me get to the point. It's been too long since you've had a lieutenant. The Thirteenth is the heart of the Gotei, just as the First is its head. Your division is responsible for all our storehouses, all our secrets. It is reckless to leave all this in the hands of one man. What would happen if you were to-

UKITAKE: We've talked about this before, Captain General. There is no one. Not to take the place of Kaien. You know that as well as I. I will not entrust the Thirteenth to someone I cannot rely on. coughing You know Kiyone and Sentaro are not up to the task.

_Yamamoto waits for Ukitake to conclude his interruption, his eyes fixed on the other man's face._

YAMAMOTO: And what of Kuchiki? It seems she has been... cleared... of any wrongdoing, and it seems her abilities have returned. You know she was always the strongest under your command, ever since you lost Shiba. Will you say you cannot rely on her?

_Ukitake falls to another fit of coughing, his face beginning to turn red. When he recovers himself, he meets Yamamoto's gaze with steely eyes._

UKITAKE: I swore, Yamamoto. I swore I wouldn't put his sister in danger. You know it, and I won't go back on my word. I won't make her a part of this, not anymore than I have to. Don't ask me for what I cannot give.

_Yamamoto stands gracefully, his motion belying his aged appearance. He waits a moment, but Ukitake, still red-faced, doesn't rise._

YAMAMOTO: And if you asked Byakuya to withdraw his request, to release you from the promise? If he did? Would you name her your second then?

UKITAKE: I will not ask, Yamamoto. I will not.

YAMAMOTO: I only asked you to think on it, Jushiro. A good morning to you.

_Yamamoto lets himself back out, leaving Ukitake to brood in silence. He closes the cabin door softly and crunches away across the frosted ground. CHOJIRO SASAKIBE appears beside him, falling into step a pace behind._

SASAKIBE: What did he say, Captain?

YAMAMOTO: What I knew he'd say. Did you arrange the meeting with Byakuya?

SASAKIBE: Sir, of course, Sir. He'll be waiting in your office when you return. Do you really think he'll agree to let his sister be put in harm's way, even now? Especially now?

YAMAMOTO: I don't know, Sasakibe. But I have to try. Ukitake has held out too long. He needs a successor.

SASAKIBE: Forgive my presumption, Sir, but so do you. We both know I'm not fit to lead the Gotei. I serve, as well as I can, but that is my place. You need a leader, for us all, should you fall.

_Yamamoto stops and turns, looking back at the cabin. His face is smooth and unreadable. He stares for a long moment before turning back to Sasakibe and resuming his measured walk._

YAMAMOTO: I am aware, Sasakibe. _(a pause)_ Ukitake has a difficult time finding a successor, because he already had one. Shiba Kaien would have made an excellent captain, but he is lost to us now.

SASAKIBE: Sir, but I don't underst-

YAMAMOTO: Successors can be lost in other ways, Sasakibe. If illness makes them unfit to serve, for example, in the position they were destined for. Ukitake is not the only one who finds it difficult to move on.

_Snow swirls through the air, thickening into a brief fog. When it clears, the two men are nowhere to be seen._


	3. 15

_SCENE - The living room of a small, one-person apartment. A large kotatsu, a heated table, occupies the center of the room. The kotatsu's walnut-colored surface is covered in an unlikely combination of foods: onigiri, tacos, pizza, kiwifruit, ice cream sundaes. TATSUKI ARISAWA sits with her legs tucked under the kotatsu's blanket, leaning back and propping herself up with her arms._

TATSUKI: Really, it's okay. You don't need to get me anything. I'm already full.

_A cheerful voice answers from offstage. It is ORIHIME INOUE._

ORIHIME: Don't be shy, Tatsuki! We're friends!

_Orihime appears in the doorway to the living room, a collection of cakes, cookies, and other sweets piled precariously in her arms. Some of them look distinctly inedible. Tatsuki jumps to her feet and helps Orihime make room for the new foods on the already overcrowded table. When everything is sorted out, they both remain standing._

TATSUKI: I mean it, Orihime. I'm full. Plus, it's late. Maybe I should be getting home before my parents get worried.

ORIHIME: Are you sure, Tatsuki? The strawberry mochi is really good, I promise. And the cookies, too. I made the green ones myself!

_Tatsuki shakes her head, giving her friend a sad look. She glances at the clock. It reads a few minutes past 10:00pm. Tatsuki sighs quietly._

TATSUKI: No, Orihime. I'm sure your cookies are... delicious. But we've been eating for the last three hours, and I really can't eat another bite.

ORIHIME: I'm sorry, Tatsuki. I just wanted... someone to talk to.

TATSUKI: We **have** been talking, Orihime. All night. I don't know what's so important that you still want to talk about it.

ORIHIME: ...well... Nothing, Tatsuki... Nevermind... I'm sorry. I just... I don't know.

TATSUKI: It's fine, Orihime. But I really need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow.

ORIHIME: ...yeah. ...okay.

_Tatsuki strides toward the door. Behind her, Orihime sinks to her knees, her head bowed. As Tatsuki turns the handle and opens the apartment door, she turns to say goodbye._

TATSUKI: Goodnight, Orihime. I'll see you at school, tomorrow.

_Orihime nods silently. Her shoulders tremble. Tatsuki notices, and anger bubbles to the surface. She shouts at Orihime._

TATSUKI: Orihime! Are you crying!? C'mon, you know I need to go home. Can't you just let me leave in peace for once?

_Orihime begins to sob, her breath coming in small gasps. Tatsuki slams the door closed and turns back to Orihime, crossing her arms over her chest._

TATSUKI: Fine, Orihime. What is it?

ORIHIME: I don't know what to do, Tatsuki. I don't know how to... How do I...

TATSUKI: Is it a guy again? Has someone been bothering you? It's not Keigo, is it?

_Orihime continues to cry while Tatsuki stands beside the door, tapping her foot. Finally, Orihime replies, her voice a choked whisper._

ORIHIME: No... No one's bothering me. I just... I'm with him all the time, but... Why doesn't he notice me, Tatsuki?

TATSUKI: What are you talking about, Orihime? Who's together all the time? Who doesn't notice you?

ORIHIME: Tatsuki, it's... I'm sorry... It's Kurosaki-kun...

_Tatsuki's face goes slack and her foot stops moving, poised with her toes in the air. Orihime , on her knees by the kotatsu, draws inward, dropping her head. Tatsuki slowly unfolds her arms and walks across the tatami floor to Orihime. She goes to her knees and reaches out, her hand cupping Orihime's chin and lifting it so Tatsuki can see into her eyes. Orihime flinches, but lets Tatsuki see. Tears glisten in her eyes and make wet tracks down her cheeks. When Tatsuki finally speaks, the earlier anger is all gone. Her voice is soft and hesitant._

TATSUKI: ...I thought... I thought we said we wouldn't... talk about him. Orihime?

ORIHIME: I know, Tatsuki, but... I can't do it... I have to talk to someone. I think I lo-

_Tatsuki eyes tighten as she puts a finger to Orihime's lips to stop her. Tatsuki wraps her arms around Orihime in a hug. Orihime continues to cry as her friend holds her. Tatsuki's own face is clouded with barely-concealed pain, carefully hidden from Orihime._

ORIHIME: But I do, Tatsuki. I love him.

_Tatsuki flinches at the words, and hugs Orihime tighter. She reaches up and smoothes her friend's long blonde hair as Orihime's sobs slowly lessen._

ORIHIME: I'm sorry, Tatsuki. I don't understand why you don't like talking about... him... but... Tatsuki? Have you ever been in love?

_Tatsuki slowly releases Orihime from the embrace, her lips bent in a warm smile that doesn't quite touch her eyes. She smoothes Orihime's hair again, and then turns away._

TATSUKI: Yes, Orihime. There's... there.. was someone. A long time ago. It's a great feeling, being in love. But it's hard, when you're in love with someone who doesn't even look at you. It's hard to be with someone every day; someone who makes your heart beat faster just by being around them, but knowing that you aren't what they want. It's like a drug. You want it so much, to be with that person. It makes you feel more alive, more real. You can't get enough of it... There's always that longing for more. For them to return your feelings. But they don't, and in your heart, you know they won't. And... Yes, Orihime, it hurts. I'm sorry. But I understand...

_As she finishes speaking, Tatsuki's face is tight with barely-controlled emotion. Her voice stays steady, but she keeps her back to Orihime._

ORIHIME: I know it's asking a lot, Tatsuki, but... Would you spend the night with me tonight? I know you should go home, but-

TATSUKI: Sure, Orihime. I'll just call my parents. It's fine. Don't worry about it. But... Orihime, I'll stay, but I want you to promise me you won't say his name again, okay?

ORIHIME: ...Okay?

_Orihime looks confused by the request. She turns her attention back to the table. She plays with the plates, looking for something to eat, but she can't find anything. Tatsuki sits quietly, trying to bring her emotions back under control. A minute passes, then another. Finally, Orihime breaks the silence._

ORIHIME: People really can't help who they fall in love with, can they Tatsuki.

TATSUKI: No, Orihime. No, they can't.

_Orihime settles on a piece of chocolate cake and begins to eat, taking small bites. Tears roll down Tatsuki's cheeks. Her shoulders shake for a few moments, but Orihime doesn't notice._


	4. Rukia

_SCENE - A small room in the quarters of Captain BYAKUYA KUCHIKI, of the 6th Division of Seireitei's Court Guards. Tatami mats cover the floor, and shoji screens line the sides of the room. A small alcove at the back of the space, a tokonoma, holds a bouquet of expertly dried flowers, arranged with precision. Byakuya sits on his knees, in seiza. In front of him are two warped ceramic bowls and a small array of utensils. An iron kettle sits in a square indentation to the side, steam rising in a thin trickle from its spout. Across from Byakuya, RENJI ABARAI also sits in seiza, looking uncomfortable._

RENJI: Captain, are you sure we can't jus-

BYAKUYA: Be quiet, Renji. Wait for the tea.

_Byakuya bends down and places a small amount of green powder into one of the bowls with a wooden scoop. He takes a red silk cloth from his belt and uses it to lift the kettle, pouring hot water into the bowl. Then, with a short bamboo whisk, Byakuya stirs the water and tea together. He taps off the whisk and turns the bowl, presenting it to Renji. Then he goes through the same ritual, preparing tea for himself._

RENJI: Can I...?

BYAKUYA: Yes, Renji. You can drink now.

_The two lift their bowls. Renji drinks. Byakuya shoots a small glare at the other man and turns his bowl around on his palm before drinking himself. When the tea is finished, they both place the bowls back on the tatami. Byakuya inspects his carefully. Renji leans back and sighs._

RENJI: I still don't get why you wanted to make such a big deal out of this, Captain. You know-

BYAKUYA: I know you will be leaving for Hueco Mundo within the hour. With my sister. That is why you are here.

_Renji's eyes widen in surprise. Byakuya's face remains completely expressionless._

RENJI: How'd y...? Captain, you know we can't let that brat do this alone!

BYAKUYA: No, we can't. Kurosaki... is surprising in many ways, but even he cannot defeat the Espada without help. I doubt he can defeat them at all. But for every one he defeats, that is one less we will have to fight ourselves. But that is not the reason.

RENJI: Whadaya mean, Captain?

BYAKUYA: Rukia will not abandon her friends.

RENJI: Hey! Neither will I!

BYAKUYA: No, you won't. But Kurosaki is no friend of yours.

_Renji's face masks over instantly. He stares at Byakuya, his eyes considering. Byakuya continues in a quiet voice._

BYAKUYA: You have never liked the man. It's plain enough. I don't like him either. But you keep asking for assignments dealing with him. You go out of your way to help him. You offered to retrieve this Inoue yourself, before the Captain General ordered you back. I want you to tell me why.

_Renji sits in silence, no longer fidgeting. Byakuya watches him patiently. Gradually, Renji speaks._

RENJI: He's stronger than me. He's better than me. He has no right to be, no right to even be a shinigami. He stole his powers from... Rukia. I can't accept him. I can't.

_Byakuya stares at Renji, his face showing no emotion. Renji tries to avoid Byakuya's eyes, but can't. The next words come slowly, as if it hurts for him to say them aloud._

RENJI: He defeated you. He saved Rukia. He can do everything I can't. ...Someone has to prove that real shinigami are just as capable as he is.

_Byakuya waits for more, but Renji seems satisfied to leave it at that. The lieutenant levels a challenging stare at his captain, but Byakuya remains unfazed. After more than a minute has passed, Byakuya speaks. His voice is soft, but with an undertone of threat._

BYAKUYA: That is no more than half the reason, Renji. Tell me about Rukia.

_The look on Renji's face changes from coldness to fury, and back in a heartbeat. He struggles to bring himself under control. Byakuya continues to watch him coolly._

RENJI: You know we came from Rukongai together. She... She's like a sister to me, too, Captain. I want to protect her.

_Byakuya gives the barest shake of his head and sits placidly, his hands folded in his lap, waiting for more._

RENJI: She's... I dunno... She's my friend. I've known her for almost seventy years. She's important to me.

_Byakuya's stare bores into his lieutenant mercilessly. Renji tries to meet the stare, to force Byakuya to back down, but after a minute his gaze fails. Renji's shoulders slump, and his head bows. He looks defeated, in a way he has never looked after losing a fight. Even then, he remains quiet for a long time. When he speaks, his voice is barely above a whisper._

RENJI: ...She's more important to me than anything else in the world. She's all I have.

_Byakuya gives the barest nod, though his eyes never waver from Renji's face. His posture makes steel look soft._

RENJI: For as long as I can remember, from before we left Rukongai, it was just me and her. We're the only ones left now. I've always wanted her to be proud of me. She's the only person who matters to me. When we made it to the academy, I thought she would be happy at how well I did. But then you adopted her into the Kuchiki family. I hate you for that, Captain.

BYAKUYA: And Ichigo?

_The fury returns to Renji's face again, unchecked. Byakuya's eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter to see his lieutenant so enraged by a simple name._

RENJI: I hate him more than words can say. I hated Kaien, too, but... To see his face on that kid. To know what she thinks when she sees him. To have to live with it every day, knowing how she feels about him, knowing he's the only one who really has the power to save her... I would do anything to beat him, Captain.

BYAKUYA: Anything? Would you join Aizen if it meant a chance to defeat Kurosaki?

_Renji stops for a moment, thinking. His face becomes serious, as if he had never considered this possibility before._

RENJI: No. I won't lose Rukia. Wherever she is, I'll fight with her as hard as I can. I'll keep her safe. It's all I can do now. It's all I want to do. It's all I have. I may hate Kurosaki, but I won't abandon her for it. ...That means I go where he goes, because so does she.

_Byakuya nods, satisfied._

BYAKUYA: You are my lieutenant, Renji. You will go to Hueco Mundo, with my blessing. You will keep my sister safe and bring her back to me. Kurosaki will be dealt with, when the time comes, but that time is not today. Now go. I want you two out of Soul Society before Captain-General Yamamoto has a chance to notice anything is amiss. Hurry. And keep her safe, Renji.

_Renji nods harshly and bounds to his feet. He grabs his zanpakutou from where it rests on the floor, and slams open the shoji screens more violently than is purely necessary, rushing out to find Rukia. Byakuya watches him go, and when he is out of sight, turns his attention back to the instruments of tea ceremony. He begins cleaning them quietly._


	5. Precious Things

_SCENE - The Eleventh Division reception chamber, known to division members as the Throne Room. KENPACHI ZARAKI lounges in a high-backed wooden chair, one leg crooked over the chair arm. He holds his nameless zanpakutou propped against his shoulder, a malicous grin splitting his face. YACHIRU KUSAJISHI sits crosslegged beside his chair, playing Cat's Cradle with a long loop of string twined between her fingers. IKKAKU MADARAME and YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA both stand at attention, facing their captain._

KENPACHI: So, Madarame, tell me about these Arrancar.

IKKAKU: They ain't bad in a fight, I s'ppose. Stronger 'n Hollows, anyway. I dunno, cap'n. They're fun, I guess.

YUMICHIKA: Ikkaku! The one you fought, Edorad, almost killed you! Don't waste the Captain's time! (_Turning to Kenpachi)_ They really are quite strong, Sir. I expect you would enjoy them.

IKKAKU: (_Glowering)_ Aaah, shaddap Ayasegawa! That fight would'na been any fun if I hadn't let the bastard scratch me up a bit. He needed a handicap. I coulda jes' pulled out bankai at the beginning, but that woulda been boring.

YUMICHIKA: (_Still facing Kenpachi)_ True. True. But still, you know how strong Ikkaku is, Sir. If he needed bankai to take one of them down...

YACHIRU: Hey, Ken-chan, I wanna play with the Arrancar too!

_Kenpachi glares around the room, sparing no one._

KENPACHI: Well, the C.G. says we're gonna get a load of them comin' down our throats any day now. So far I'm with Ikkaku on this; sound like they might be fun, maybe, but no big deal. Now if we got us some o' those Espada, that could be a good time. I'm tired of fightin' weaklings. Hey, speakin' o' which, is Ichigo comin' back to help? Maybe I could drag him off after we get rid o' those Arrancar.

YUMICHIKA: Sir, I really think it's unwise for us to underestimate the strength of-

YACHIRU: (_Perking up, and ignoring Yumichika)_ Ichi-san!? Is Ichi-san coming back to play with Ken-chan!?

IKKAKU: Naah. One o' th'Espada kidnapped that girl he runs around with. Not Rukia, the other one. He wants t'go get her back.

KENPACHI: (_Getting a dreamy look in his eyes)_ You kiddin' me? That kid's gonna go take on Aizen's whole army? Fight his way through Hueco Mundo by himself? Damn, but that takes balls. That's what I like about that brat. What the fuck are we still doin' here?

_Kenpachi leaps to his feet, his knuckles turning white on the hilt of his sword. Yumichika sighs dramatically, but Ikkaku is the one to speak, a worried frown on his face._

IKKAKU: Uhh... Sir? Didn't the C.G. tell you? Orders are for all Shinigami to prepare for the defense of Seireitei. That's why he had you 'n Cap'n Kuchiki come get us.

KENPACHI: Aaaah, fuck. Yachi, why did I agree to this gig again?

YACHIRU: (_Patiently, as if explaining this for the hundredth time)_ Ken-chan said he wanted to fight the strongest people he could find. So I said, Ken-chan should go to Seireitei and fight the shinigami. Ken-chan killed the Eleventh Division Captain, in front of all his subordinates, so Ken-chan became the new captain.

KENPACHI: No, no, the other part. Why'd I AGREE to it?

YACHIRU: (_Eyes opening in surprise)_ Oh, that? Ken-chan never said. Sorry.

_Yachiru goes back to her game of Cat's Cradle. Ikkaku clears his throat, very loudly, which brings a glare from Kenpachi. Ikkaku nods his head meaningfully at Yachiru, meeting Kenpachi's stare._

YUMICHIKA: (_His tone all seriousness now, and carrying the gravitas of unspoken meaning)_ You told us, Sir, that there was something you wanted to protect. At all costs.

_Yachiru doesn't appear to be listening, engrossed in the string again. Kenpachi glances down at her, and his eyes soften for a fraction of a second before he turns back to his other subordinates._

KENPACHI: Damn it. Yeah, I did say that, didn't I. Ahh, hell with it. Ikkaku, gather the men. Yumichika, make sure our preparations are in order. I want these Arrancar dead the second they touch the ground.

YACHIRU: (_Glancing up briefly)_ What about me, Ken-chan?

KENPACHI: (_Flashing a toothy grin)_ You stick with me, Kid. We'll have plenty of hunting to do, anyway.


End file.
